Tentang Si Gadis Api
by little santa
Summary: Ketika api, satu-satunya benang merah, menciptakan yang tak seharusnya dirasakan dan memusnahkan yang seharusnya tetap bereksistensi.
1. Pertemuan

Timeline: Setelah pemberontakan kedua berakhir.

**The Hunger Games Trilogy © Suzanne Collins; Tentang Si Gadis Api © littlesanta.**

Enjoy!**  
**

* * *

Chapter 1

**"Pertemuan"**

Musim dingin yang nyaris berakhir enggan lengser dari singgasananya. Hawa dingin bulan April masih merasuk ke tulang orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang dengan kesibukannya masing-masing di Distrik Dua, dan masih ditambah dengan Sang Surya yang cahayanya nyaris pudar ditelan langit hitam, yang menambah faktor penyebab bulu-bulu kuduk meremang kedinginan. Sisa-sisa perang saat pemberontakan masih terlihat di beberapa sudut meski sudah lewat dua bulan sejak seluruh distrik di Panem merdeka. Kemerdekaan itu membawa suasana ceria yang baru, yang tak tergeser kehadirannya oleh suhu sisa musim dingin maupun bekas-bekas Nut yang meledak beberapa bulan lalu sekalipun.

Di satu sudut, beberapa pekerja tambang bercakap-cakap ringan sambil berjalan menuju rumah mereka di pinggir kota. Di sudut lain, terlihat sekelompok pengrajin batu yang masih setia mengukir dan menciptakan perabot dari batu. Seorang wanita separuh baya mendatangi sekelompok anak kecil dan menyuruh putrinya pulang karena langit sudah menggelap. Sekelompok remaja, yang merupakan teman-teman Cato dan Clove semasa hidup mereka, bercengkerama mengelilingi api unggun di depan sebuah rumah luas bertingkat.

Gale Hawthorne bahkan belum berjalan lebih dari lima meter dari kantornya di pemerintahan ketika ia melihat kobaran api yang cukup besar dan kelihatannya akan bertambah besar seiring detik-detik berlalu. Pekikan-pekikan panik terdengar di udara yang sudah terkontaminasi asap. Sambil melangkah mundur menjauhi asap, Gale mengedarkan pandang ke sekelilingnya dan matanya menangkap bayangan sebuah kolam ikan dan sebuah tong sampah besar di dekatnya. Dalam sekejap, sampah-sampah di dalamnya sudah tertumpah keluar dan tong itu sekarang menampung air kolam ikan.

Berlari secepat yang ia bisa dengan tong besar berisi air di kedua tangannya, Gale tak sempat memikirkan penyebab kebakaran itu. Pikirannya terfokus pada bagaimana ia bisa memadamkan api itu secepat mungkin sebelum si jago merah makin mengamuk. Namun begitu ia tiba dan berhasil menyiramkan air dalam jumlah yang cukup besar, ember-ember lain turut menumpahkan air ke sumber api. Dalam hitungan detik, api besar yang nyaris melahap rumah di belakangnya sudah padam tanpa sisa, diiringi helaan nafas lega dari nyaris seluruh penduduk yang menyaksikan kebakaran tadi.

Beberapa remaja terang-terangan menatap ke arah seorang gadis yang tampak cemas dan takut, sementara beberapa lagi hanya meliriknya sekilas. Seorang pria setengah baya muncul dari kerumunan dan memarahi gadis itu. Dari omelan pria yang sepertinya ayah gadis itu dan dari desas-desus penduduk, tampaknya kebakaran itu terjadi karena gadis itu iseng membawa minyak ke dekat api unggun—ia salah satu dari sekelompok remaja yang mengitari api unggun—lalu minyak itu tanpa sengaja terguling ke dekat api.

Sebenarnya Gale tidak terlalu peduli, namun melihat gadis itu dimarahi habis-habisan, Gale merasa tidak tega. Namun sepertinya Gale salah. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak butuh dikasihani, karena di sela omelan ayahnya di depan semua orang, gadis itu membentak dengan wajah kesal.

"Siapa yang sengaja menyebabkan kebakaran, Dad? Mana kutahu botol minyak sialan itu bakal jatuh!"

Mendengar itu, ayahnya segera membentak dengan kasar, lalu tangan ayahnya melayang menuju pipi si gadis. Namun tamparan itu tak pernah sampai ke tujuan, tertahan oleh sebuah tangan kekar milik Gale Hawthorne.

Tanpa memedulikan sepasang mata biru yang menatapnya marah, Gale menatap sepasang lautan biru yang lain, yang balas menatapnya dalam-dalam dengan sejuta pernyataan dan pertanyaan di dalam sorotnya.

* * *

Malam harinya, Gale gelisah dan tak bisa tidur. Setiap kali ia memejamkan mata, bayangan itu muncul lagi. Wajah itu. Sepasang mata biru. Tatapan dengan sejuta arti. Pertemuan oleh api.

Api.

Gadis api. Gadis yang terbakar. Dari Distrik Dua... Belas.

Katniss Everdeen.

Sepertinya Gale Hawthorne butuh usaha besar untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa perasaan aneh yang muncul saat menatap mata biru gadis dari Distrik Dua itu tak ada kaitannya dengan gadis yang terbakar dari 12.

Setidaknya, karena mata Katniss Everdeen berwarna abu-abu.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

A/N: Ini adalah fic multichapter, mohon maaf atas segala ketidaksempurnaan fic ini. Semoga kalian menunggu-nunggu chapter berikutnya. Kritik dan saran, atau sekadar menunjukkan bahwa kalian sudah membaca fic ini? _Please review, it means a lot_. Terima kasih. :)


	2. Bersemi

**The Hunger Games Trilogy Suzanne Collins; Tentang Si Gadis Api littlesanta.**

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

"Bersemi"

Cahaya senja yang perlahan-lahan memejamkan matanya meredupkan semangat sebagian besar pekerja di Distrik Dua. Sebagian besar lampu di ruangan-ruangan kantor pemerintah sudah dimatikan, menandakan usainya pekerjaan sang penghuni ruangan. Sebuah ruang kerja milik Gale Hawthorne sudah kehilangan penerangannya karena si pemilik ruangan sudah menekan saklar lampu beberapa menit yang lalu, dan bahkan sang pemilik sedang berjalan pulang.

Rumahnya yang bercat putih sudah tampak di depan mata ketika ia mendengar seseorang berteriak, "Hei, Mr Hawthorne!"

Gale menoleh, mencari asal suara dan mendapati seorang anak laki-laki yang memanggil namanya tadi. Anak laki-laki itu berusia sekitar 17 tahun dan sedang duduk bersama sekelompok anak seusianya yang lain. Hampir semua anak remaja di kelompok itu melihat ke arah Gale sekarang, lalu menatap seorang gadis sambil tersenyum.

Begitu gadis itu mendongak, memori dalam otak Gale langsung mengenalinya. Si Gadis Api.

"Ke sini, Gale!" seru seorang anak perempuan yang duduk di samping si Gadis Api.

Setengah bingung dan setengah penasaran, Gale menghampiri sekelompok remaja itu dan suitan serta godaan segera membanjirinya. Tidak salah lagi, kelompok itu sedang menjodoh-jodohkan Gale dengan si Gadis Api. Mungkin karena pembelaan Gale untuk gadis itu kemarin.

"Kau sibuk, Gale? Bergabunglah bersama kami sebentar, kau keberatan?"

Gale merasa konyol karena menghabiskan waktunya untuk mengurusi anak-anak yang masih dua tahun di bawahnya itu. Tapi mengingat rumahnya yang sepi dan tak adanya kegiatan di rumah selain istirahat, Gale pun duduk di samping anak laki-laki yang pertama memanggilnya tadi. "_Well_, baiklah. Jadi, ada apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain Jujur Atau Berani?" Seorang gadis mengeluarkan sebuah tongkat pendek berujung tanda panah dari batu. "Aku meminta ayahku membuatkannya untuk permainan ini."

"Ayahnya seorang pengrajin batu," bisik anak laki-laki yang duduk di sebelahnya begitu melihat sebelah alis Gale terangkat. Gale mengangguk-angguk saja. Meski ia merasa konyol, sepertinya permainan Jujur Atau Berani ini akan membuat pikirannya segar. Setidaknya ia bisa sedikit bersenang-senang, mengingat banyaknya pekerjaan yang menumpuk di kantor. Lagipula besok adalah akhir pekan, jadi ia tidak masuk kerja dan bisa tidur lebih larut.

"Ayolah, teman-teman, kalian seperti anak kecil. Tak ada permainan yang lebih mengasyikkan daripada Jujur Atau Berani?" sela seorang anak laki-laki.

"Tidak ada. Duduklah dan diam saja," balas anak pengrajin batu tadi ketus. Teman-temannya menertawakan mereka, lalu setuju saja pada gagasan bermain Jujur Atau Berani.

Tongkat diputar, lalu anak panahnya menunjuk ke arah si Gadis Api.

"Jujur," pilih gadis itu, dan Gale bisa melihat bola mata anak-anak remaja itu nyaris melompat keluar saking gembiranya.

"Katakan perasaanmu yang sejujurnya tentang Hawthorne, Catherine!" pekik seorang anak, diiringi gumaman setuju dari yang lainnya.

Gale mengangkat alis, berusaha menjaga wibawanya di depan remaja-remaja yang dianggapnya anak bawang, lalu menunggu jawaban gadis itu, yang ternyata bernama Catherine.

Catherine tampak tergagap, lalu berujar pelan, "_Well_, aku merasa amat berterima kasih padanya."

"Cuma itu?" cibir yang lain.

"Mmm, aku... aku kagum padanya. _Well_, bagaimanapun... kau menyelamatkanku kemarin. Terima kasih." Catherine berbicara pada Gale sekarang.

Gale tersenyum, membalas tatapan kedua mata biru si Gadis Api sambil berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak membayangkan lautan biru itu terbakar dan berubah menjadi abu-abu.

* * *

Tongkat batu itu menunjuk ke beberapa anak, memaksa mereka melakukan hal-hal yang bodoh atau memalukan, atau memaksa mereka menceritakan berbagai rahasia. Gale cukup terhibur dengan tingkah laku remaja-remaja itu, dan mulai merasa bahwa mereka tidak sekekanak-kanakan yang dikiranya. _Mereka hanya terpaut dua tahun darimu, Gale_, ia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri.

Begitu giliran Gale untuk memutar tongkat batu, ia memutarnya asal-asalan sambil menertawakan sebuah lelucon yang diceritakan seorang anak. Sedetik kemudian, ia menelan ludah melihat tanda panah tongkat batu menunjuk ke arahnya.

"Berani," pilih Gale. Ia bukan asal memilih, tapi cinta segitiganya yang melibatkan Katniss Everdeen dan Peeta Mellark mungkin sudah menjadi rahasia umum di seantero Panem, dan ia merasa amat enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaan apapun yang berkaitan dengan hal itu.

Nyaris semua anak serempak melirik satu sama lain, lalu kalimat yang akhirnya keluar secara bersamaan adalah "cium Catherine."

* * *

Catherine Avass spontan berteriak protes begitu mendengar teman-temannya meminta Gale menciumnya. "Ini giliran Gale, kenapa aku juga terlibat?"

"Karena kau ada di sini?" goda teman-temannya.

Catherine menunduk, memutar bola matanya di balik rambutnya, sehingga tak menyadari bahwa Gale berjalan ke arahnya. Ia baru terkejut ketika mendongak dan mendapati wajah Gale di hadapannya. Keduanya hanya saling menatap sampai Gale angkat bicara.

"Kau keberatan?" ujar Gale pelan agar hanya gadis itu yang bisa mendengarnya.

Catherine diam sejenak, namun setelahnya ia menggeleng pelan. Harus diakui, wajah pria di hadapannyalah yang muncul sebagai bunga tidurnya semalam, sejak pria itu menyelamatkannya dari api dan dari tamparan ayahnya.

"Ayolah, Gale!" Teman-teman Catherine berseru tak sabar.

Catherine merasakan tangan Gale menariknya berdiri, dan detik berikutnya wajahnya sudah berada dalam tangkupan tangan Gale. Bibir mereka bertemu selama beberapa detik yang singkat, dan hanya itu. Separuh bagian diri Catherine enggan melepaskan tautan bibirnya, namun ia hanya berseru pasrah dalam hatinya ketika Gale akhirnya menyudahi ciuman itu.

Permainan masih berlanjut selama beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Catherine berjalan masuk ke rumahnya, namun tepat sebelum pintu rumahnya tertutup, matanya bertemu dengan sepasang mata abu-abu milik Gale Hawthorne yang memandang penasaran ke arahnya.

* * *

"Cath! Cath!" panggil Fanny Avass, ibunda Catherine. Sedetik kemudian wajah Fanny muncul di kamar anak perempuannya. "Kau mengenal Calvin adiknya Clove?"

"Ya, kenapa?"

"...dan Gale Hawthorne?"

Catherine menelan ludah mendengar nama itu, namun ia buru-buru mengangguk.

"Tadi pagi Mom bertemu mereka dan menawarkan cupcake buatan Mom. Mereka tertarik dan ingin mencobanya, tapi sayangnya persediaan mentega habis. Kau tidak keberatan memberi tahu mereka bahwa kuenya akan siap disantap besok malam, 'kan, Sayang? Rumah mereka berdua dekat dari sini."

Pergi ke rumah Gale Hawthorne? Memangnya seorang Catherine Avass punya kekuatan untuk menolaknya?

* * *

Gale nyaris pingsan begitu mendapati bahwa si Gadis Api yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya tadi, tapi ia mempersilakan gadis itu masuk dan duduk.

"Jadi, ada apa?" Gale memandangi wajah Catherine, yang langsung saja mengingatkannya pada gadis yang terbakar di 12. Ia berusaha menepis wajah Katniss dari benaknya.

"Kau mengenal ibuku?" Catherine memulai. "Aku tak tahu kau mengenalnya. Tapi ia bilang kau memesan kuenya, dan sayangnya kue itu baru akan selesai dibuat besok malam. Ibuku menyuruhku ke sini untuk memberi tahumu."

"_Well_, hanya itu? Oke, tidak masalah."

Setelah kalimat itu, keheningan menyelimuti kedua insan itu selama dua menit yang amat panjang. Sepertinya ada yang harus dibicarakan, namun tak ada yang mau memulai. Kalau begitu, pertemuan mereka seharusnya segera diakhiri, namun sepertinya tak ada yang mau melakukannya.

Tapi seseorang harus melakukannya.

"Mmm, oke. Kurasa aku harus mengunjungi Calvin sekarang. Ia juga memesan kue ibuku. Kau mengenalnya? Dia adik Clove." Catherine bangkit dari sofa besar yang tadi didudukinya.

"Tidak. Tapi aku tahu kakaknya. Salah satu peserta yang tewas di _Hunger Games_ ke-74, bukan?" Mana mungkin Gale melupakan sosok yang nyaris menghabisi nyawa Catnip-nya dengan penyiksaan sebagai makanan pembukanya.

"Ya. Oke, Gale, sampai jumpa lain kali."

Catherine nyaris mencapai pintu, begitu tangan Gale menahan sebelah tangannya. Begitu wajah mereka sudah berhadapan—Gale harus berusaha keras untuk menepis wajah Katniss dari benaknya dan melihat Catherine—Gale berbisik, "Kau yakin tak ada hal lain yang perlu dibicarakan?"

Dan kenyataannya memang tak ada.

Setidaknya tak ada yang perlu _dibicarakan_. Yang ada hanyalah hal-hal yang belum selesai yang perlu _diselesaikan_.

Bulan menjadi saksi pertautan bibir kedua insan atas dasar gairah dan ketidakpuasan ciuman sebelumnya.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

****A/N: Hai, terima kasih sudah membacanya fic saya! Maaf ya, konflik sebenarnya belum begitu muncul. Sebenarnya saya juga sedikit bingung bagaimana mengemas cerita ini. _Please review! _:D


	3. Yang Terbang Melayang

**The Hunger Games © Suzanne Collins; Tentang Si Gadis Api © littlesanta.**

Rated T+

A/N: Semoga saat dibaca, fic ini tidak seburuk yang saya bayangkan.

* * *

Chapter 3

**"Yang Terbang Melayang"**

"Aku mencintaimu," gumam Gale tak jelas di sela-sela ciumannya dengan Catherine, yang dibalas Catherine dengan pernyataan yang sama. Hanya surga yang mengetahui apa yang bersembunyi di balik pernyataan tersebut.

Sudah lewat satu minggu sejak ciuman pertama Catherine dengan Gale, dan dalam setiap hari setelah ciuman pertama itu, tidak ada satu hari pun yang dilewatkan keduanya tanpa menikmati bibir satu sama lain. Seringkali Catherine yang bertandang ke rumah Gale, namun beberapa kali Gale juga mengunjungi rumah gadisnya.

Catherine melepaskan bibirnya untuk mengambil nafas, dan bibir Gale mulai merambah lehernya. Dinikmatinya ciuman Gale itu, sebelum bibirnya kembali mencari dan bibir mereka kembali bertaut. Gale mengelus wajahnya selama berciuman, sementara Catherine menikmati setiap sensasi yang ditimbulkan tiap sentuhan dan ciuman Gale.

"Gale Hawthorne, lihat aku."

Begitu bibirnya lepas dari kesibukan, sebuah kalimat meluncur dari bibir Catherine. Hal yang sejak awal ingin ditanyakannya, hanya saja ia belum memiliki keberanian untuk itu.

"Bagaimana kabar perasaanmu untuk Everdeen?"

* * *

"Bagaimana kabar perasaanmu untuk Everdeen?" tanya Gadis Api-nya.

Gale hanya memandang kosong ke arah lain, beratus-ratus pemikiran berdesing dalam benaknya, membuatnya pening. Katniss Everdeen, si gadis yang terbakar. Catherine Avass, si Gadis Api. Keduanya menyulut api. Tak ada benang merah selain itu. Katniss bermata abu-abu dan Catherine bermata biru. Katniss yang mandiri dan Catherine yang manja. Tak ada benang merah.

Sebuah pertanyaan mengusiknya.

Lalu mengapa, dalam benaknya selama ini, ia berciuman dengan gadis bermata abu-abu dari Distrik Dua Belas sementara pada kenyataannya, gadis bermata biru dari Distrik Dua-lah yang selalu ada di hadapannya?

_Karena keduanya menyulut api_, sahut sebuah bagian dalam batinnya.

Dan kalau Gale menyimpulkan bahwa api adalah satu-satunya benang merah, sepertinya ia salah.

Terlintas sebuah peristiwa masa lampau dalam benaknya, ketika Katniss Everdeen mengeluarkan _nightlock_ di arena. Kemerdekaan yang diraih seantero Panem berkat sebuah api yang disulut Katniss. Lalu, Catherine Avass yang balas membentak ayahnya.

Benang merah kedua berhasil ditemukannya. Gadis yang terbakar dan si Gadis Api; keduanya merupakan definisi sebuah kata.

Pemberontakan.

* * *

Malam itu amat panjang untuk Catherine Avass. Ia tidak bisa tidur, karena setiap kali ia memejamkan mata, bayangan menyakitkan itu muncul lagi. Gale Hawthorne yang menolak menjawab pertanyaannya, yang malah mencium bibirnya lagi untuk mengalihkan pikirannya. Kalau ia pikir ia berhasil, ia sama sekali salah.

Sebuah pemikiran yang sama menyakitkannya tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja. Pemikiran bahwa dirinya adalah gadis _murahan_. Berciuman untuk pertama kalinya dalam permainan bodoh 'Jujur Atau Berani' dan melanjutkan ciuman itu hingga terbawa suasana. Berciuman berkali-kali tanpa ada status yang jelas. Membiarkan tubuhnya menerima setiap sentuhan dan ciuman dari seorang pria yang bahkan belum dua minggu dikenalnya. Bodoh.

Gale sudah jelas masih mencintai Katniss Everdeen. Pengelakannya untuk menjawab pertanyaannya tadi adalah bukti krusial tentang hal itu.

Tiba-tiba saja, setelah pemikirannya berujung pada kesadaran bahwa dirinya dipermainkan, sebuah batu menekan dadanya, membuatnya sesak. Untuk pertama kalinya, seorang Catherine Avass mengerti bagaimana rasanya patah hati.

* * *

Catherine menoleh ke belakang dan buru-buru menoleh ke depan lagi begitu mendapati sepasang mata kelam itu masih mengamatinya. Sepasang mata milik Micha, teman sekolahnya yang amat populer karena ketampanannya. Saat jam makan siang tadi, Catherine tak sengaja menabraknya. Mungkin itulah sebabnya Micha menyadari keberadaannya di sekolah.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berdering sejak tadi, namun sepasang mata itu tak kunjung lepas darinya. Sebersit perasaan senang muncul dalam dirinya, mengingat yang memperhatikannya adalah cowok tampan yang populer di sekolah. Catherine bahkan tak pernah bermimpi untuk sekadar dikenal cowok itu.

Maka sore harinya, Catherine Avass terkejut mendapati cowok itu menghadang jalannya menuju rumah Gale yang sudah terlihat di depan mata. Jalan itu cukup sepi, dan mungkin itulah yang membuat cowok itu, Micha, berani mendekati Catherine, dan melakukan apa yang dilakukannya.

"Catherine Avass, benar kan?" sapa Micha sambil tersenyum luar biasa manis ke arah Catherine. Catherine balas tersenyum sambil mengangguk. _Uh, tampannya cowok ini_. "Ikut aku."

Catherine berjalan setengah terpaksa dengan tangannya yang diseret Micha. Begitu mereka sampai di balik pohon di samping rumah Gale, tangan Micha menyentuh wajahnya. Catherine terkesiap pelan sebelum melihat senyum di wajah Micha yang masih sama tampannya, yang seolah mengatakan padanya untuk tenang saja.

Namun cowok itu lalu menarik dagu Catherine dan bibirnya melumat bibir Catherine dengan penuh gairah. O-ow, rupanya ini yang diinginkannya sejak tadi.

Alarm peringatan di benak Catherine berdering keras. Baru saja ia hendak melepaskan bibirnya dan menampar Micha atau semacamnya, ia melihat sebuah sosok di depannya, menatapnya marah.

Gale Hawthorne.

* * *

"Pelacur!" maki Gale setelah Micha tergesa-gesa berlalu dari tempat itu.

"Gale, bukan aku! Ia yang—"

"Memangnya aku peduli? Yang sudah jelas adalah kau berciuman dengan si brengsek itu! Kau pikir aku ini apa? Ban serep? Cadangan?"

"Dengarkan dulu!" Catherine balas membentak. "Kau pikir aku semurahan itu? Hanya serendah itu harga diriku di matamu, Hawthorne?"

"Ya!" bentak Gale tanpa berpikir.

Catherine memandangnya tak percaya, setengah marah, namun lebih banyak sorot terluka dalam tatapannya. "Oh, tentu saja! Tentu saja. Sejak awal seharusnya aku sudah tahu bahwa sebenarnya akulah cadangannya! Akulah pelampiasan cintamu yang gagal dan sia-sia untuk Mockingjay itu! Gadis yang terbakar itu! Memangnya kau pikir aku sebodoh itu, Gale?"

Kali ini, Gale Hawthorne tercengang. Katniss. Dan Peeta. Patah hatinya. Dadanya terasa diremas beribu tangan yang berhasrat membunuhnya. Sesak.

Catherine melanjutkan, "Kau pikir aku ini boneka, Gale? Yang bisa kau manfaatkan saat cintamu untuk si Everdeen itu tak berbalas? Saat gadis sialan itu," ia menarik nafas, "lebih memilih Peeta yang romantis daripada kau yang keji?"

Dan terkuaklah semuanya.

Masa lalunya, alasannya berada di distrik ini, alasannya... bersama dengan gadis itu.

Ada perasaan yang kacau balau, ada hati yang remuk redam, dan ada pikiran yang tidak jernih. Ada pistol di sakunya, ada tangan kanan yang menarik pelatuk, ada telunjuk yang memberi penekanan, dan—

—ada nyawa yang terbang melayang.

Nyawa milik gadis tujuh belas tahun bernama Catherine Avass.

Gale Hawthorne pasti menemukan kesulitan besar untuk memaafkan dirinya sendiri meski atas nama ketidaksadaran dan kekhilafan.

**FIN**

****A/N: Oke, maafkan saya. Sepertinya saya tidak berbakat dalam pembuatan fic multichapter. Maaf mengecewakan, dan kalau Anda berkenan, silakan masukkan komentar atau apapun yang Anda pikirkan di _review_. Terima kasih.


End file.
